


Double Trouble

by CanadianGarrison



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, getting caught, house-sitter Steve getting up to trouble with the Barnes twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Steve is house-sitting for the Barnes family and keeping an eye on Bucky and Becca when he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Rebecca Barnes Proctor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this. Thanks howdoyousleep for all your amazing help and encouragement!

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!”

Steve called from the kitchen for the third time, then sighed and started up the stairs. House-sitting and keeping an eye on the sixteen-year-old twins wasn’t difficult, they kept to themselves and didn’t really cause him much trouble, but he’d spent a good hour making them all a nice, healthy dinner tonight and wasn’t about to let them skip it. Again.

He checked Bucky’s room, finding it empty, and then headed across the hall to Becca’s room. The door was half-open, so Steve walked in and then stopped in his tracks.

“Oh, hey Steve,” Becca said, her tone casual despite Bucky’s hand buried in her panties. “What’s up?”

“Uh. What?”

Becca and Bucky both looked up at Steve, identical smirks on their faces.

“You want something?” Bucky asked. His hand was still moving, Steve could tell based on the shifting of his arm and shoulder, and Becca shuddered but didn’t look away from Steve.

“Dinner. Is … dinner is ready.” Steve turned around and nearly ran down the stairs. If they were going to just act normal, that was fine. He could pretend like nothing was happening with the best of them.

* * *

The movie was nearly done, and Steve had no idea what it was even about. There had been explosions, he knew that much, but most of Steve’s attention was being put towards sitting very still and not doing anything to disrupt the scene slowly playing out beside him on the couch.

They’d started the movie after dinner, and it was a bit cold in the house, so Becca had spread a blanket over all three of them, with Bucky in the middle. Twenty minutes in Becca shifted a bit, and eventually Steve had realized why: she and Bucky were clearly touching each other under the blanket. Steve wasn’t sure exactly how, since their lower bodies were covered up, but he could tell from how Becca was squirming in her seat and Bucky was breathing hard that something was going on

It was a good thing the blanket covered all three of them, since Steve had a growing problem of his own. He couldn't believe they’d be so bold as to fool around in front of him. They must know how wrong it was. Did they just not care, or did they think he’d be into it? Because he was — he was most definitely into it, and that was the worst part. They were twins, and they were a good ten years younger than him, and he’d known them since they moved to the neighbourhood a few years ago, and none of that mattered because this was so. Damn. Hot.

Bucky moved around in his seat, and then slowly, like maybe if he didn’t make any sudden movements Steve wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t in his spot beside him, Bucky slid under the blanket and in front of Becca. She just leaned to one side, closing some of the distance between herself and Steve that Bucky’s absence had created while still appearing to watch the movie, and one bare leg poked out from under the blankets. Hadn’t she been wearing pyjama pants when they all sat down? Steve tried to just breathe calmly and keep his eyes on the movie in front of him. Becca’s breath hitched, then evened out. She also stared straight ahead. The blankets moved, Bucky’s head bobbing, and Steve realized that he must be looking at her, watching himself finger his own sister, or — was he eating her out? Steve’s cock throbbed where it was trapped in his sweatpants and he had to hold his breath so as to not moan at the thought. There was no way. He shouldn't make assumptions.

Becca’s hand slid across the empty space between herself and Steve, grasping his own hand in hers and drawing it closer to her body. Steve's hand was placed on Bucky’s head, and he knew for sure that his guess had been right. Bucky was definitely licking Becca’s pussy, right here on the couch next to Steve.

Bucky moaned when he felt Steve’s big hand cupping his head, and Becca sighed, pressing her hips up towards Bucky’s face. But Steve held Bucky in place, letting Becca grind herself against him, giving Bucky a little pressure on the back of his head and making him follow her when she fell back a little. Steve didn't want to break the spell, do anything to burst the bubble they were somehow all sharing, but this was too good to pass up and he wouldn’t hold back, either. He finally dared take his eyes off the screen and looked over at Becca. Her eyes were wide, wild; brown, rather than blue like Bucky, but no less beautiful.

“That’s right,” Becca whispered, “make him make me come.”

Steve nodded, unable to give voice to the arousal and sense of taboo swirling within himself. He shifted his grip to wind Bucky’s hair around his fingers, then leaned forward just a bit to give himself room to work. Becca started rocking her hips as Steve guided Bucky’s face up and down against her body. Bucky was pliant, willing to go where he was led, so good for them both, and Steve knew that he wanted more, wanted everything from both of them.

Becca’s hand slid down Steve’s forearm and her fingers laced in with his own on Bucky’s head, adding just a bit more pressure. Bucky groaned, the sound muffled but unmistakable, and Becca just grinded and pushed harder up against him. She was gorgeous, her cheeks flushed and eyes glassy with pleasure. Steve nodded when she met his eyes, reassuring and desiring and encouraging all at once.

“Almost,” Becca’s mouth moved around the word but barely any sound came out. “Just, just right there…” Steve was easily strong enough to overpower either or both of them, and he used some of that strength to hold Bucky in place, exactly where Becca seemed to like him best. She didn't look away as she twitched and gasped, until her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled and relaxed back in her seat.

Bucky emerged out the other side of the blanket, sitting on the floor in front of the couch and wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Steve’s heartbeat was loud in his own ears. Should he have stopped them? He should leave, or at least say something, but it was like he was frozen, just waiting to see what they did next. Becca stretched, looking back and forth between her brother and Steve. Then she smiled.

“Your turn,” Bucky said, just as Becca reached into Steve’s lap, throwing the blanket off and yanking at his pants, getting his dick and balls out over the waistband before Steve even knew what was happening. Bucky was on his knees in front of Steve, staring at his dick like it was all his hopes and dreams and a million dollars rolled up into one more-than-a-mouthful package. Steve was so hard, his dick sitting up fat and proud, precome beading at the tip.

“You want me?” Bucky asked. Steve didn’t even hesitate, just nodded and then let his head fall back against the couch as Becca grasped the thick shaft of his cock and guided it into Bucky’s waiting mouth. It was hot and wet and sticky, and Becca was basically jacking him off into Bucky’s mouth, and Steve wasn’t going to last at all. He lifted his head up again, looking down at Bucky's head moving in his lap. 

“Holy shit.” Steve groaned. “This is — I can’t —” Bucky looked up and smirked around Steve’s dick, and Becca laughed even as she continued stroking him.

“I know,” she said. “His mouth is a dream, right?”

“I’ve thought about this.” Steve blurted out, and Bucky’s eyes widened, but thankfully neither of the twins stopped what they were doing.

“You wanted Bucky to suck you off?” Becca asked him, more intrigued than anything but clearly also a bit teasing.

“Or you,” Steve said, because why hold back at this point. “You’re both gorgeous, I have eyes, of course I thought about it.”

“But Steve,” Becca said, pretend shock in her voice as Bucky swirled his tongue over the head of Steve’s dick, licking up the slick as fast as it dripped out of him. Steve shook. “Our parents asked you to take care of us this week. You used to babysit when we were little.” Steve moaned at the contrast between Becca’s play-innocent voice and Bucky’s wicked mouth. “How could you have been thinking about anything like this?” Becca's hand sped up, stroking him harder, and Bucky slid down deeper, his lips touching Becca’s hand on each upstroke as his tongue teased patterns on the hot flesh in his mouth. “That would be wrong,” Becca purred, and Steve lost it. He unloaded in Bucky, thick come spurting out as Becca worked him through it, filling Bucky’s mouth as he just moaned and took it, swaying on his knees, cherishing every last drop in a way that Steve had never before experienced.

As Steve came down from his orgasm, breathing hard like he’d run a marathon, Becca finally let his softening dick slide out of Bucky’s mouth to sit against his thigh. She pounced on her brother, straddling his waist and pushing him down to his back the floor with strong hands on his shoulders as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. Steve could only watch in awe as the twins shared his come between them, a filthy kiss with lots of tongue letting him see sticky whiteness passing back and forth between their mouths.

The Barnes parents would be out of town for five more days, and Steve wasn’t sure how he’d survive it. He could barely bring himself to care.


End file.
